RWBY Plays: Batman: Arkham City
by ExactChase
Summary: Ruby has been challenged by Jaune to beat Arkham City in one "Dark Knight" Can she do it?
1. Getting Arrested

Weiss entered the dorm room to see Ruby and Yang sitting in front of a computer monitor that was set on top of Ruby's desk.

"What are you two doing?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Playing this new game." Ruby answered.

The other two members of the team had gotten used to the sisters playing video games. Sometimes, if they were interesting enough, Blake and Weiss would watch.

"What game is it?" Weiss asked.

"Batman: Arkham City. Jaune said it was really good. He also said that there were three more, and that this one was the second, but the store didn't have the first." Ruby said.

"What's a 'Batman'?"

"Millionaire, Bruce Wayne's parents are murderer in an alley when he was eight. He becomes so vengeful, he joins a league of assassins called 'The League of Shadows' and they teach him how to become a vigilante, but when their ideals differ, he leaves them in hopes of changing Gotham without killing. He spends a fortune on gadgets and ballistic armor to become a vigilante." Blake explained, shocking the other three.

"I didn't know you knew that much about superheroes, Blake." Yang said.

"Sun made me watch all three of the Christian Bale movies."

"That explains it."

"I'm intrigued." Weiss stated. "So, is the city he's trying to rid of crime, Arkham City?"

"No. Arkham City is..." Ruby paused to read the description on the back of the game case. "The sprawling mega-prison in the heart of Gotham City, home to its most violent thugs and infamous super-villains. With the lives of innocent civilians at stake, only one man can save them and bring justice to the streets: Batman."

"My father tried something like that once, didn't end well."

"Wonder if this will go well."

"Why the hell is Batman involved then?" Yang asked.

"Good point."

Ruby pressed the start button, selected a new save game, and pressed story mode. After adjusting a few settings, the game began.

Getting Arrested

A white flash, and electricity passing through a human body is heard as Bruce Wayne screams out in agony.

Hugo Strange: Wake up, Mr. Wayne. We have much to discuss.

Bruce Wayne: Strange? You won't get away with this.

Hugo Strange: I already have.

"I already have' cliche." Yang said.

A flashback to the press conference Bruce Wayne is holding in front of the walls of Arkham City, and Vicki Vale is broadcasting the event.

Vicki Vale: This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from Arkham City; the controversial super-prison built right here in the heart of Gotham. In a few moments, Bruce Wayne will be live on stage to explain his sudden interest in Gotham politics. The infamous playboy millionaire has never been one to...

Bruce Wayne: It's billionaire, Vicki. Millionaires are so last year.

"Actually," Weiss said. "Millionaires are so five years ago."

"This game came out four years ago." Ruby said.

He walks up to the stage, greeted by press. Another sudden burst of white, and more electricity-induced screaming from Bruce Wayne.

Hugo Strange: I assume that you thought yourself untouchable. Well, as you can see, no one is untouchable.

"Is he going to touch Bruce?" Yang asked.

"Pervert." Blake said.

A second flashback, and Bruce is addressing the press and the people of Gotham City.

Bruce Wayne: Thank you! Thank you, Gotham. Imprisoned behind these walls, gang leaders are fighting a bloody war in the middle of our once great city. Every inmate from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison has been relocated to this facility. How can this be safe for the people of Gotham?

A final burst of white light with more electricity induced screaming from Bruce Wayne, and the title for Batman: Arkham City slowly appears on the screen.

Bruce Wayne: Shut Arkham City down. It's out of control.

"Roll credits." Yang said.

"Are you going to be making CinemaSins references the whole time?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

Hugo Strange: Shut it down? By the end of tonight, I will be a hero, just like you...Batman!

"He knows too much." Blake said. "...twenty bucks he dies at the end."

"Batman doesn't kill people." Ruby said.

"He killed Harvey Dent. He killed Ra's Al Ghul. Pretty sure he killed the Joker in The Dark Knight."

"No way!"

"He just left the dude hanging upside down. If you had upside down too long, you die."

"Nah," Yang said. "Heath Ledger died, but the Joker probably just went to Blüdhaven."

"Maybe. But he sure as hell wasn't in Gotham during the Dark Knight Rises."

A final flashback, and Bruce Wayne continues to address the press whilst TYGER Guards approach.

Bruce Wayne: Today, I'm starting the campaign to close Arkham City and make Gotham safe again.

They all looked at Yang

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say it?" Weiss asked.

"No, that would get annoying."

TYGER Guards run out of their vans, spreading tear gas to separate the crowd as they approach the stand.

TYGER Radio: Remember, Wayne is the priority target.

TYGER Guard: Surround him!

Two TYGER Guards surround Bruce Wayne.

TYGER Guard: Hands in the air, Wayne! We have Wayne!

TYGER Radio: Target secured.

The second TYGER guard hits him over the head with the butt of his shotgun, causing him to blackout.

A few seconds later, Hugo Strange looks over Bruce Wayne trapped in a chair in a darkened room, a single light behind Strange.

Hugo Strange: I feel I should thank you. Capturing Bruce Wayne is so much easier than Batman. And now that we have you, Protocol Ten is ready to begin. It will be my legacy, a monument to your failure and if you try to stop me, I guarantee everyone will know your secret.

"Protocol Ten?" Weiss asked.

"At least he didn't say 'Protocol X'." Yang said.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled. "DONT EVER BRING UP THAT MOVIE EVER AGAIN!"

"What movie?" Weiss asked.

"X-Men Origins: Wolverine." Blake whispered.

"They...they ruined Deadpool." Ruby said, rocking back and forth in the fetal position, while Yang rubbed her back. "Don't worry, they're giving him his own movie." Yang said.

After Ruby's little breakdown, they went back to the game.

Strange then walks away into the darkness. As he leaves, the single light suddenly gets brighter, lighting up the room. As the television to his right emits a pre-recorded message of Hugo Strange informing the new patients of the various rules in Arkham City,

Ruby began to wildly swing the analog stick back and forth, swinging the chair back and forth, until it fell to the ground. As Bruce attempts to get up, the alarm sounds, and a TYGER guard enters from another room.

TYGER Guard: What the hell are you doing? Did you think we wouldn't hear you?

He goes to kick Bruce Wayne, but Ruby counters the attack, knocking the guard out and taking his communications device from him.

"Damn." Yang said.

"That's right!" Ruby said. "I'm smarter than you!"

"How did you know exactly what to do?" Blake asked.

"I watched Jaune play this part."

TYGER Guard: Help me! Get in here! Help!

He manages to get a communications chip from the device and slip it in the cuff of his suit before another TYGER Guard smacks him in the head with the butt of his rifle, smash his head into the television screen, and pull him out of the room, into the processing area.

"Again, damn." Yang said.

TYGER Guard: Welcome to Arkham City, Wayne.

Inmate: What are you doing here, Wayne?

Inmate 2: Did you kill your butler?

"No! Not Alfred!" Ruby cried out jokingly.

Inmate 3: You're going to die in here, rich boy!

Inmate 4: You're gonna be my bitch, Wayne.

"Right," Yang said. "Do you want it in the ass or the mouth?"

Inmate 5: You're mine.

TYGER Guard: On the ground. Now!

Ruby looked around, only to soon bear witness first hand to the brutalities within the walls of Arkham City, including the torture of many inmates, and the arrest of Black Mask.

TYGER Guard: What are you waiting for, Wayne? Line A. Move!

As Ruby walks into line A, she is taunted by a man in Line B.

Inmate: Hey, Wayne, I hear Penguin's put a price on your head. I'm cashing you in.

Weiss began to laugh. "The Penguin?

that's sounds masculine." She said.

"How do you know it's not a she?" Blake asked.

"Shut up."

Inmate 2: You work for the Penguin?

Inmate: Yeah, what's it to you?

Inmate 2: I hate the Penguin.

Inmate 3: Break his face!

TYGER Guard: You two get out of the way! Wayne! Get your ass up here!

Inmate in Line A: Bruce Wayne. You're on my list. Bang.

"Love to see you try." Ruby said.

TYGER Guard: Move up, prisoner!

The prisoner moves out of the way, and Ruby approaches the end of the line. As she does, a TYGER Guard hits Bruce on the head with the butt of his rifle, and pushes him onto his knees.

Hugo Strange: Lower your weapons. Mr. Wayne will not be any trouble. Will you, Mr. Wayne? The cuffs can stay on. We don't want to make things too easy, do we?

"Let's beat his ass!" Yang declared.

The TYGER Guard pushes him into a large chamber with other political prisoners, including Jack Ryder.

TYGER Guard: Close the doors. Prepare for insertion!

Political Prisoner: I can't believe I'm going to die in here.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said.

Jack Ryder: Bruce Wayne? Great. There I was, reporting on your crummy press conference, and now here we both are. I guess that'll teach you to get involved in politics, won't it?

Bruce Wayne: Listen to me carefully. When they open the door, do not panic. Stay close to me.

Jack Ryder: Do you think I'm taking advice from some guy who's never even been in a fight?

RWBY laughed.

The door slides open, revealing the dilapidated world of Arkham City, where the inmates are fighting one another, and jeering at the prisoners who have just arrived.

Bruce Wayne: Stay calm. They're trying to scare us.

Jack Ryder: Sorry, man. It's every man for himself.

"Bitch." Yang and Blake said at the same time.

With those words, he runs into the City, right into where some inmates are waiting for them.

Inmate 1: You're my new slave, Wayne.

Inmate 2: You're gonna die in here!

Ruby encounters some inmates, but she manages to counter all of their attacks, even though she is still in chains. After encountering a few inmates, she manages to knock out the one inmate who's attacking Jack Ryder.

Bruce Wayne: On your feet, Ryder.

He then helps Jack up onto his feet.

Bruce Wayne: I said, get up!

They slowly move towards the entrance, but when it opens, there stands the Penguin, flanked by some of his gang.

Penguin: Well, look who it is!

"That's the Penguin?!" Weiss asked. "He's ugly as fuck!"

They all gaped at the heiress.

"What?"

"You said the F-word." Ruby said.

"You act like none of us have ever said it before."

"I actually haven't."

"...Say it."

"""What?!"""

"Say it."

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Definitely not!"

"Say it or I'll make you sing the Fuck Song from Jay and Silent Bob."

They all looked at her again.

"I had a Netflix account and a lot of free time."

"Yet you've never watched a single Batman movie." Yang said.

"Whatever!"

An inmate then goes behind Bruce and hits him in the back with a rusty pipe, making his fall to his knees and drop Jack Ryder.

Penguin: Welcome to hell, Brucey-boy.

The same inmate hits him again, this time, across the back of the head, and Bruce falls to the floor. He looks up to the Penguin, who throws a cigar to the floor.

Penguin: Lights out, rich boy!

He stomps his foot onto Bruce's face, making him black out.

"Someone go get some snacks," Ruby said. "We could be here for a while."

"You're not planning on staying up all night, are you?" Weiss asked.

"Jaune challenged me to."

"Why?"

"Apparently the game takes place over the span of one night. It's not like we have classes tomorrow anyway."

"You are aware that the game is thirteen hours long?" Blake asked.

"I know. That's why we started at six. Tomorrow shall be the day of rest!"

"I'm just staying up to keep her company." Yang said. "Also, this does seem interesting."


	2. Facing The Penguin

Just before Ruby returned from the bathroom and Yang from the soda machine, Weiss turned to Blake, "I bet you twenty lien I can get Ruby to say 'fuck' by the end of the night."

"You're on!"

When the other two returned they resumed the game.

Facing the Penguin

Bruce Wayne is being dragged into an abandoned alley by thugs as the Penguin throws a cigar to the floor, and turns to Bruce. The thugs throw him to the floor.

Penguin: Wakey-wakey, Wayne. Aw, what's up? Do you need me to call your butler?

"Go to hell!" Yang exclaimed.

Bruce: Cobblepot.

"Cobblepot?" Weiss asked

Penguin: Aw, you remember me. I'm touched. Your family destroyed mine, Wayne. This...

He then puts on a knuckleduster on his left hand.

Penguin:...well, let's just call this good, old-fashioned revenge.

He goes to punch Bruce, but Rubycounters the attack, bending the Penguin's arm backwards and breaking his hand with a crunch.

"""Damn."""

Penguin: GET HIM!

His thugs get ready to attack Bruce Wayne.

Penguin: Hurt him! I think he's broken my bloody hand!

The thugs go to attack him, but Ruby counters their attacks and strikes back. After a while, she smashes the links connecting his cuffs together, breaking free, whilst knocking a thug out.

Penguin Thug: He broke free! How'd he do that?

"Cause I'm the Goddamned Batman!" Ruby declared, making her team laugh.

Ruby continues to fight. After all the thugs are knocked out, she goes to the Penguin and knocks him out with a single punch.

Bruce: I need to get to higher ground and contact Alfred.

Ruby manages to use the various bins and ventilation pipes to get on top of a building, and manages to get in contact with Alfred.

Bruce: Alfred, have you got my location?

Alfred: Only just, sir. There's more interference than usual.

Bruce: I need an immediate drop on the roof of the Ace Chemicals building. I'm on my way there now.

Alfred: Of course.

"You bet your British ass it'll be there on time." Yang said.

"If it isn't, I'll have you washing the bathrooms with your tongue." Weiss added.

"Don't you mean 'bat-room'?"

"God-damnit, Yang!" Ruby yelled.

Ruby starts to climb the building in preparation for the arrival of the drop.

Alfred: I watched your incarceration on the evening news. Was getting yourself arrested a part of your plan all along?

Bruce: Not exactly, although I did get some one-on-one time with Hugo Strange.

Alfred: And how was that?

"Starting to sound like my mom!" Blake said.

Bruce: Not good. He knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He also told me that something called Protocol Ten would make him famous. I can't leave Arkham City until I find out what it is.

"You mean Protocol X?" Weiss asked.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!" Ruby screamed, tackling Weiss. Once they got Ruby off Weiss, Blake handed Weiss twenty lien.

Ruby gets to the upper levels of the building, near the top, when they see the Batwing arrive and drop the item she needs on the roof.

Alfred: Did it arrive, sir?

Bruce: Right on time.

"Looks like you're one lucky, British motherfucker." Yang said.

Ruby climbs to the top, and activates the pod by hand recognition. It opens up to reveal the Batsuit, and Bruce Wayne proceeds to put it on, finally covering his face to turn him from playboy Bruce Wayne to masked vigilante Batman.

Ruby received the Xbox achievement, "I'm Batman"


	3. Saving Catwoman

Saving Catwoman

Batman: Alfred, I took an encryption key from a TYGER Guard. I'm going to hack into their communications.

He takes the key from his pocket, and places it into his cryptographic sequencer. He then proceeds to find the radio frequency that TYGER uses, and manages to hear a conversation between a TYGER Helicopter and Hugo Strange.

TYGER Helicopter: All units, this is AIR TYGER 4. We have confirmation that Prisoner 4011 is in the courthouse. I repeat, Catwoman is in the Courthouse.

Hugo Strange: Is she in danger?

TYGER Helicopter: Affirmative. Target is being held by Dent. We believe he intends to kill her. How should we proceed?

Hugo Strange: Stand down. Let Two-Face have his fun.

"Asshole." Yang said.

TYGER Helicopter: Understood.

Batman: That doesn't sound good.

"No? Really?" Ruby asked.

Alfred: No, it does not. Mr. Dent's predilection for all things binary may not bode well for Miss Kyle.

"I fucking pay you to agree with me, bitch." Weiss said.

Batman: If there's one person who knows what's really going on, it's her. I need to find Catwoman, now.

They all looked at Blake.

"Racist." Blake remarked.

Batman jumps off the ACE Chemicals building and glides down towards the courthouse where he is met by thugs. He takes them all out and then proceeds into the courthouse.

In the courthouse, Batman overlooks the activities in the main courtroom from an upper level window. He overlooks a gang of thugs wanting to join Two-Face. Two-Face is on a platform, flipping his coin repeatedly, with his back turned to them, constantly changing personalities.

Two-Face: The only way to get by this place is to get ourselves some respect - fear! That's how we get respect, show them all how we do things... We should be fair though. This is a place of justice after all - screw justice! Kill her, and they all fear us.

Two-Face turns around and faces the crowd with a voice of authority.

Two-Face: Bring out the defendant!

Over the acid, there is a curtain, which reveals, underneath, Catwoman.

"Is that the prosecution system there?" Blake asked.

Catwoman: You certainly know how to keep a girl hanging, Harv'. Hey, have you had some work done?

"Yes!" Yang said.

Two-Faces slaps Catwoman across the face.

Two-Face: That's for stealing from us. No one steals from us!

"Us? As in your gang?" Weiss asked. "Or 'Us?' As in you're fucking bat shit crazy?"

Catwoman: I'm sorry I've been a bad kitty. Untie me, and I'll make it up to you.

Two-Face: Let's see if the coin thinks you're telling the truth.

"Coins don't know shit!" Ruby said.

Two-Face flips his coin and the coin lands on his hand. Revealing the coin to have handed on the good side, he states...

Two-Face: This court is now in session.

They all sighed.

The crowd starts cheering, and it soon becomes too loud for Two-Face.

Two-Face: Order in the court! Order, order!

He then brings out his pistol and fires it in the air for attention.

Inmate: Be quiet!

Inmate 2: He's got a gun!

"I thought he popped a ducking balloon!" Ruby said sarcastically.

Everyone becomes silent.

Two-Face: That's more like it. Welcome, people of Arkham City. It's good to see so many new faces in the crowd. Fresh faces for the gang.

The crowd starts cheering, and Two-Face continues as soon as they show signs of quieting down.

Two-Face: Today, we present each of you with an exciting new opportunity. Two opportunities!

Batman climbs a ladder and sees an inmate armed with a gun surveying the room from above.

Batman: Taking out the thug with the gun is the key. Without him, the rest of the room won't be a problem.

"Good!" Ruby said.

Ruby then silently takes down the thug with the gun and walks onto a rope. She then jumps down where few inmates cowardly flee.

Two-Face: Our friend Batman has arrived. Grab him and cut him in two!

"Why's everything two?" Weiss asked.

As Batman fights his thugs, Two-Face starts firing at him.

Two-Face: You're not welcome in my court, Batman.

"Sounds like a rival gang." Yang said.

Batman easily takes down all of the remaining thugs, while dodging Two-Face's shots but in the end Two-Face aims at Batman.

Two-Face: Objection!

"Did I just lose?" Ruby asked.

And fires, knocking down Batman. Blowing smoke from his pistol, he states...

Two-Face: Overruled!

He kicks open the door and walks over next to Catwoman., gun barrel pressed against her head.

Two-Face: Heads or tails, kitty-kat?

Catwoman: Which one lets me out of here alive?

"I'd definitely ask that." Yang said, being serious.

Two-Face flips his coin and grabs it, with it landing burnt side up.

Two-Face: Not this one. Time to die!

Catwoman: I vote for a stay of execution.

She then breaks free and scratches Two-Face across his face. With him on the ground bleeding, Catwoman looks down at him, claws at the ready.

Catwoman: No gun, Harv'? Shame. This is gonna hurt!

Two-Face brings out a second gun.

Two-Face: Two guns, bitch!

Catwoman gasps, but Batman grapples Two-Face and ties him in the process. Batman grabs Two-Face but lets go of him over the acid tank; where he just hangs over.

"Surprise Motherfucker!" Ruby yelled.

Catwoman: And I thought it was only cats that had nine lives.

She walks over to the hanging Two-Face.

Catwoman: How's it hangin', Harv'.

"More puns!" Yang said, foaming at the mouth.

She kicks Two-Face across the stomach and proceeds to take his PDA.

Catwoman: Come to kitty!

Batman glides down to Catwoman, who turns to him after hiding Two-Face's PDA.

Catwoman: Anyone ever tell you that you're full of surprises?

Batman: I figured that you could use my help, Selina.

"Gomez?" Yang asked.

"Kyle." Blake said.

Catwoman: You're right. I think I chipped a nail back there.

Batman: Funny(!)

Catwoman then jumps off the platform that holds the tank of acid, then walks slowly away from it.

Catwoman: So what do you need, Mister Detective?

Batman: Protocol 10. What do you know of it?

Weiss coughed "X!"

Catwoman: Never heard of it.

Batman: That's not what I wanted to hear. What about Strange?

Catwoman: I don't trust him. He's been missing for years and suddenly been put in charge of Arkham City. Rumor has it that he's been working with Joker, planning something very special just for you. Maybe that's Protocol 10?

"Joker? Is that the guy you two were talking about earlier?" Weiss asked Ruby and Blake.

"Yeah," Blake said. "That guy we just fucked up was Harvey Dent."

"Catwoman did it!" Yang clarified.

Elsewhere, a sniper takes aim at Catwoman from a sniper point.

Joker: Twinkle, twinkle little bat. Watch me kill your favourite cat!

Catwoman: The ex-district attorney here said something about...

Batman sees a green dot on Catwoman's face which indicates Joker's sniper, and then pulls her out of the way just in time before the bullet passes.

Catwoman: What the hell!

Joker: See ya soon, Bats!

Catwoman: This place is dangerous. I like it. You expecting a kiss?

"What's with her and offering sexual favors?" Weiss asked.

Batman: It was Joker. You're not safe here. No one is.

Catwoman: Nine lives, remember.

RWBY sighed.

She then makes her way out of the courthouse.

Batman: I need to find where the bullet entered and where it impacted.

He scans the bullet points and then knows where the trajectory of the bullet leads to.

Batman: The trajectory of the bullet will lead me to the shooter.

"No! Really?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

The camera zooms out of the courthouse and then overlooks the Medical Center/church. Batman finds a way to exit the courthouse after finding that the front door is blocked.


	4. The Church

Batman manages to find a way to exit the courthouse - either through the upper level doors or the back entrance.

Inmate 1: Is he still in there?

"Nope!" Blake said.

Inmate 2: I think so. I can hear someone in there.

Inmate 3: Keep that door shut, man. I don't wanna go head to head with Batman.

"Too fucking bad!" Yang said.

Inmate 2: You didn't say it was Batman. Why the hell are we still here? We should run, or something.

""""Yes."""""

Inmate 1: You think?

Inmate 3: Don't be stupid. If you keep that door closed, he can't get out and we're safe.

"Must not be familiar with Batman." Ruby said.

Inmate 2: Really? What's stopping him going out the back?

They all laughed.

Inmate 1: There's a back?

Inmate 2: Yeah. Two-Face showed me. There's a basement. It's full of cells. There's some guy down there.

Inmate 3: And you didn't think to mention it till now?

Ruby jumped down to the inmates and took them all down. She then made her way to the church using the line made by the bullet.

Inmate 1: You cold?

Inmate 2: Course I'm cold. It's like 10 below out here and Harley left us outside to freeze to death. Crazy bitch. Bet she's nice and warm in there.

"Harley?" Weiss asked.

"Harley Quinn." Jaune said from behind them.

"Jesus!" Yang said.

"Ah!" Weiss yelped.

"I saw him come in." Blake said blandly.

"I told him he could drop by." Ruby said.

Inmate 1: Take it easy, man, I'm just asking. Who was that lady? The one who got dragged off?

Inmate 2: No idea. Just one of the losers from the church. Buncha do-gooders if you ask me. Hope the Joker hurts her bad.

"Does he?" Weiss asked.

"If he does then what the fuck is Batman for?" Jaune said.

"Touché."

Inmate 1: Odds are he will. He ain't been his usual happy self for a while now.

Inmate 2: Do you think the rumors are true?

Inmate 1: What? That Harley used to be a dude?

"Da fuck?" Yang asked.

Inmate 2: Nah, the ones about the Joker dying.

Inmate 1: No idea, man, but he didn't look too good last time I saw him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked. "Vomiting? Diarrhea?"

Inmate 2: When was that? I ain't seen him for months.

Inmate 1: Me neither. Way I see it, if big J dies, this place becomes an all-out war zone. And if that happens, I'm joining up with Penguin.

Ruby swooped down to the three thugs guarding the door to the church, and took them down. When she knocked them all unconscious, Batman contacted Alfred.

Batman: I'm at the church. It looks like Harley Quinn is inside.

Alfred: That dreadful woman is no doubt setting a trap for you.

Batman: Don't worry, Alfred, Quinn never was too smart. I'll be OK.

"Burn!" Yang said.

"If you think that was a burn, you should see the bridge level in Arkham Origins." Jaune said.

Batman exits communications with Alfred as TYGER helicopters survey the surrounding area, and he enters the church.

Once inside, he then proceeds to enter into the main hall, where he is greeted by Harley Quinn and a group of thugs who have captured all the doctors and officers inside the church.

Harley: Comin' through, B-man!

"Her voice!" Weiss said. "Jesus! She sounds twelve! Or like Ruby!"

"Comin' through, B-man!" Ruby said, imitating Harley's voice.

"Voice print, match." Jaune said.

She somersaults through the hall towards him, ready to attack him, but when she does, Batman counters the attack and sends her to the floor, causing Harley to cry out in pain.

Inmate: Let the lady go, bat freak! Or these people all get a bullet in their heads!

"Can't we just talk about this?" Ruby said. "So that I don't have to beat your asses."

Harley: I think you should do what he says. It would be a shame to get blood all over my nice new outfit. What do you think, Bat-Brain? Like it? What am I saying, 'course you do. Who wouldn't?

"Ruby." Jaune said.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd tap that if she let me."

"Don't worry about it, I'd let Ben Affleck have his way."

"Why Ben Affleck?"

"He's kinda hot. And Batman."

"Cough Chasing Amy cough."

Harley then starts to circle Batman, almost taunting him since he is powerless to attack.

Harley: So, anyway, here's the deal. Mister J is really not up to a visit right now. He's not feeling himself...Well, actually, he was earlier, but that's not what I meant. He's not doing so good and that idiot doctor I sent from here didn't help. I've seen more smarts from these bozos.

"Hypocrite!" Weiss accused.

She then starts heading for the door, addressing her goons.

Harley: I've got to run, boys. If he tries anything funny: KILL HIM!

"This is the rest of the game." Jaune said, this spot. If you move, they'll shoot you."

"But this

She exits through the door, blowing Batman a kiss before leaving. He's now left to face the goons alone, thinking of a way out.

Batman: Attacking armed thugs head on is suicide. I need to disappear, pick them off silently, one by one.

"Really? No!" Jaune said.

Inmate 1: Don't you move, Batman. Just stay there and this will all end OK.

Inmate 2: What do you mean "end OK"? She. Left us. Alone. With. Batman.

"The sensible thug." Blake said.

Inmate 1: Keep it together. He's ours. What's he gonna do?

Batman suddenly throws a smoke bomb to the floor. Causing the thugs to panic, he grapples up to the nearest gargoyle.

Inmate 1: Where's he gone?

Inmate 2: He's vanished! He disappeared!

Batman: They don't know where I am. Good, let's keep it that way. Time to survey the room. Plan out my tactics.

He uses the detective mode built into his cowl to survey the room, check how many thugs there are in total to take out, and how best to take them out.

Batman: Four thugs, all armed, two hostages. This is going to be easy.

"what's this?" Ruby asked.

"Detective mode." Jaune said.

"Does Everything go black and white?" Yang asked. "I knew this dame, Harley Quinn was trouble when she cartwheeled into my life." She said, mocking an old radio announcer's voice.

Inmate 1: We need to get out of here!

Inmate 2: He's gonna get us!

Inmate 1: Batman! Can you hear me?! Try and get us and these people die!

Batman grapples from gargoyle to gargoyle overhead, and locates a thug under some scaffolding holding a hostage.

Batman: He's got a hostage. I can glide to the scaffolding above him without being seen and take him down from there.

He manages to get onto the scaffolding without being noticed, and takes down the thug. He then grapples onto another gargoyle, and notices another thug holding someone hostage in a confessional.

Batman: That idiot thinks he's safe in the confessional. He's just made it easier for me to get in behind him.

Sure enough, he lands behind him, and takes him down through the weak wood panelling behind him. He then focuses on the last two thugs holding their guns at the group of hostages on the floor.

Batman: If I get behind those two without being seen, I can take them down in one move.

He grapples to the gargoyle behind the two thugs, and lands right behind them. Taking both of their heads in his hands, he smashes them together, knocking them both out.

"Fuck yeah!" Yang said.

Batman: The room is secure, you're safe now!

Batman enters the bell tower by opening a door. The stairs have been destroyed by Harley. He grapples up, then climbs some ladders to enter the clock tower. Once up there, he activates Detective mode, and locates the sniper.

Batman: There's the gun. It looks like it's been controlled remotely by Joker.

Batman scans the gun. The televisions switch on, the Jokers face appears.

Joker: Well look who it is. I haven't seen you since, how long has it been, there was an Asylum, some monsters, oh, that's right! You left me to die! Well you probably don't remember it that way but who cares. You just need to worry about the bombs, hurry up now clocks ticking.

"that's the Joker?" Weiss asked.

The screen starts a countdown from 5, Batman crashes through the window, and glides away before the tower explodes.

Batman: Alfred, I've got a lock on the signal used to remotely control the Sniper Rifle. Joker's behind this.

Alfred: Was there ever any doubt?

Batman: I'm going to follow the signal. It should lead me right to him.

Batman glides to the Sionis Steel mill.

"Well," Jaune said. "I better go. I still haven't beat Arkham Knight."

"Which one is that?" Yang asked.

"The last one. I don't know what's gonna happen, but it opens with the Commissioner saying 'this is how it happened. This is how the Batman died'. Also," he tossed two games to Ruby. "Important to understand what's going on." He said. It was Arkham Asylum and Arkham Origins. "You really don't have to play them in order." He said. "I played City first."


End file.
